I Want You Bad
by DetoxAngel
Summary: Kakashi wants Naruto bad. YAOI! SHOUTA! You have been warned.


A/N: Hello all! I know it's been a long time, but I come bearing fruit! Lemon, to be exact. Oh, and if there are any errors, please pardon my laziness, I was lost in a world of hot mansmut, and couldn't be bothered with editing, as per usual. I have started so many new Naruto fics and didn't finish them. I start another before I can even finish one. That always happens for some reason…

Anyhow, enjoy! (Ah, you're going to enjoy it)

* * *

If Kakashi had known that the D-Rank mission he spitefully accepted for his team to take would turn out like this, he would have certainly taken the less appealing one in the first place. Right then, cleaning up a bar that had recently occupied several fat, stinking drunk men that had thrown up and other such unpleasant things sounded much better than what he was having to deal with now.

He, being the lazy ass that he was, sat on a nearby log, watching his team do their mission. The mission was more of a punishment for what had happened the week before and the three Genin were struggling with six raging toddlers in a three foot deep pool, soaked, busy, and more than a little pissed. But Kakashi wasn't _really _watching his team.

He was watching Naruto.

The boy had a wriggling three year old in one had, his torn shirt in the other, and the sweetest ass Kakashi had _ever _seen in his life. Which was why the fat men drunken bar thing didn't seem so bad in comparison. God, what if someone caught him staring? He just couldn't look away! Perfectly round globes of soft, tan flesh just calling out for his hands to---

"Mr. Hatake!"

"Geezus!" He jumped up off the log and turned to the source of the voice with a kunai only to find a portly woman with a frightened look on her face standing before him.

"Oh, sorry about that." He apologized in a dead tone that belied his sincerity. The old lady had actually startled him. Him! The great Sharingan Kakashi! The woman ran off to gather her children, yelling warnings about a 'crazed ninja' and how she would never hire impulsive brats to watch her children again.

When she left, Kakashi turned his eyes to his team. "Well then I guess that concludes our mission!"

" 'Our mission' you say…" Naruto muttered. Sasuke grunted in agreement.

"You're all dismissed." Saying this, Kakashi knew that nobody could take off faster than Sasuke and Sakura, so when they were out of earshot he said, "Except you, Naruto." The boy paused in mid-step and turned, shirt still wet and limp in his hand.

"What is it, sensei?" Naruto got the feeling that whatever it was, it was going to be something he didn't want to hear. Like how he wasn't doing something right, or how he wasn't up to par with something else. It almost seemed at times that Kakashi never had a nice word to say to him. It was such a shame too, especially when Naruto thought so highly of him.

"How's everything going?"

Naruto gave him a suspicious look and frowned. "Um…fine?"

Kakashi nodded. "How old are you?"

What?

"You're kidding, sensei."

Unfortunately, Kakashi was not kidding. He might have known, but wasn't sure. Was the boy eleven, or twelve? "Nope."

If he knew that the Jounin wouldn't dodge, Naruto would have flung a shuriken or something at him. "I'm thirteen," he gritted out. He bet the man knew how old Sasuke was!

"So, what, not mature enough for my age? If that's what you're going to say, then I really have other things to be doing." Naruto was a bit hurt that his own sensei didn't know how old he was. He never paid any attention to him anyway, so it shouldn't have been a surprise, but it still hurt. It hurt because he liked Kakashi, liked him so damn much it wasn't fair. He didn't even want to hear the answer and turned to go when golden words spilled out of the older ninja's mouth,

"Wanna go out for ramen?" Naruto's mood couldn't change fast enough.

"Seriously?!" A nagging in the back of his mind questioned why Kakashi would want to take him out for anything, but the excitement of even being asked pushed the curious thought away.

"Sure, my treat." Watching the boy's extraordinary blue eyes light up was the highlight of Kakashi's day.

"I'll go get cleaned up, sensei! Can you meet me there in an hour?" An hour?! Who the bloody-hell took an hour to get cleaned up?!

"Well if it's going to take that long, can I just wait in your apartment?"

Naruto's mouth dropped. Thanking his lucky stars for the long collared shirt, he ducked his face in it to hide his blush. "Uh…sure." And so he led the Jounin to his shabby little apartment and tried to not to think naughty thoughts about being alone in the cramped space with his hot sensei.

Kakashi noticed the way Naruto seemed to be in a hurry to get home, all but running the way there. The gorgeous blonde still didn't have a shirt on and he enjoyed watching Naruto's youthful physique, which was still damp from their mission. He licked his lips through his mask. All alone with such a pretty boy… why had he asked to wait in Naruto's apartment?

"Because I'm a masochist." He muttered.

"Huh?"

Realizing that he had said that out loud, Kakashi laughed nervously and waved his hands. "Nothing, Naruto."

Naruto shrugged, but he knew what he heard. And he knew what a masochist was. But why did Kakashi call himself one? Maybe it was a Jounin thing. He had heard stories about Jounin.

When they arrived at his house, he let Kakashi in and didn't say anything, he just headed straight to the bathroom. Alone, Kakashi looked around at the surprisingly clean little apartment. It was very small and rundown, but it looked as clean as it gets. He sat down on Naruto's bed because there was nowhere else to sit and damned if he was going to stand. Forty five minutes later, the blonde emerged, refreshed, clean, and surprised to see his sensei sitting on his bed. He thought he would have been gone by then.

"I've never known anyone that took so long in the shower. Now if only you took care of the inside of your body as you obviously do with the outside." Naruto rolled his eyes at his teacher's lame attempt at getting him to eat healthier.

"This coming from the man who invited me to indulged in my unhealthy obsession." He took the towel off from around his waist and busied himself with anti-perspirant and clothing. Meanwhile, Kakashi stared at every move he made behind Icha Icha, especially at the delectable looking ass that was clad in tight blue briefs. How could someone so young look so sexy without even trying? Or was he really just a sick old pervert?

Naruto could almost swear he was being watched but every time he looked his sensei's way the man was looking at his book.

'_Just wishful thinking, I guess.'_

He finished dressing and when they left, Kakashi was still watching him. Naruto wasn't wearing his usual orange jumpsuit. He wore instead a light blue t-shirt, blue sweater, and matching shorts with blue sandals, though not the ones he wore on missions. He had his right leg strapped with weapons as per usual, which kind of killed the look of the innocent little boy Kakashi had painted in his mind. Still, the kid looked beautiful as always.

"So why are you taking me for ramen anyway?" Naruto asked curiously with a hint of suspicion. But when it was how it was, he had every right to be suspicious.

"I've never done it before." Kakashi answered. It was lame, but he couldn't think of anything else he could say that wouldn't scare the young ninja away.

"Couldn't think of a better reason myself." Naruto said sarcastically.

Kakashi didn't say anything to that, knowing that if he did he would say something and piss the blonde off, then he'd miss his chance.

His chance at what exactly…well, a man could always hope.

When they arrived at the ramen stand, Kakashi had already made up his mind that he would ask Naruto to come to his house that night. He already had an excuse and everything.

The blonde sat eating, slowly. He kept glancing at his sensei from the corner of his eye, however, it wasn't to see if he would take off his mask. He really _really _wanted to know why in the middle of being told off, did Kakashi ask to take him out to eat. Kakashi never did that.

"You are paying for this, aren't you?" Because it wasn't like he had never eaten ramen with his teacher. No. It was more like, he, Sasuke and Sakura ate with the man and ended up getting screwed on the bill afterwards. And they had thought that they deserved to be treated out too…so he was just making sure.

"Of course. And I'm going to train you."

All of this was said in the same dull tone, without any misguiding pauses.

"…"

Kakashi stared at the blinking boy and further explained. "We can take this to go at my house. I have a few things I want to show you."

_'Yeah, like what I would do to you in bed'_

Naruto gave his pervert sensei a good long look before asking suspiciously, "Why can't we just do it now? Why do I have to go over to your place?"

Kakashi smiled genially, from what Naruto could see. "Because. When I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk straight."

Naruto's face went up in flames. He couldn't help it, oh Kami the embarrassment, but he could help it!

The Jounin smirked deviously behind his mask when he saw that it was obvious that Naruto had discovered the double-entendre. Mmm…maybe he could play with this a bit more…

"Don't look so afraid Naruto. I won't bite if you don't want me to."

Naruto looked scandalized. "W-what do you mean by that?"

Kakashi shrugged innocently. "I won't get rough unless you want me to."

Naruto looked to be having trouble breathing.

"I would never seriously hurt you, but I know how you like to push yourself."

Seeing as they were being coy at the moment, Naruto, and he would curse himself later for it, opened his face and said, "I can take it as rough as you can give it!" They had been walking outside and the Jounin stopped and turned to him. Naruto wanted to fold within himself and die.

"Is that so?" The boy completely missed the devious smirk on his sensei's face. "Well then, I'll be sure to be especially rough with you." Naruto had no idea what inspired him to say such a thing in the first place, but he had to admit that with Kakashi playing along, it was a bit funny. Embarrassing, but funny. Still, he had to ask.

"Are you going to be as rough with me as you are with Sasuke?" Kakashi's expression went from amused to confused in under a second. At first he thought that the blonde was playing along to his perverted game, but now he could see that the question had no humor in it. Naruto had misunderstood, for Kakashi certainly had done nothing like that with Sasuke.

"Mmmm…. It's not quite the same thing," he tried to explain.

"Isn't it?" Naruto asked innocently.

Kakashi sighed. He had thought that Naruto was catching on with the game, but it seemed that he hadn't, which made the man a little disappointed. The gesture seemed misplaced to the boy and he couldn't help but feel guiltily responsible for that.

"This has nothing to do with him. This is all about you." A tiny voice in the back of his mind made him wonder if Naruto _did _in fact understand what he was saying and was implying that he had hit on Sasuke in such a way. Which he had not.

Naruto's eyebrows lowered. It was time for him to find out just what this was all about. "Explain to me why we went out again."

Kakashi shrugged and looked away and began walking again. "I like you Naruto, can't I just take you out to eat without being interrogated about it?"

Naruto stood still a moment. Maybe he was stupid to question it after all. Maybe Kakashi really was just taking him out because he….liked him. Naruto flushed deeper at the realization of what the older ninja has said.

_'Too bad it's not the way I want him to like me'_

Still, it was better than nothing. He ran up besides his sensei and they walked the way to Kakashi's apartment. Even after the internal conversation he had in his mind about Sasuke, he wanted to ask.

"Has Sasuke ever been to your place before?"

This time Kakashi didn't get agitated. He was pleased to announce that no, Sasuke had not been there. Not many people had. Naruto was elated and didn't try to hide it.

'_Take that you stuck-up bastard!' _he silently cheered.

Kakashi knew he was doing a little dance on the inside and smile beneath his mask. If Naruto only knew.

* * *

Naruto was horny. There was just no other way to put it. Every damn time Kakashi came at him Naruto would swear that he was being groped or felt up. Wasn't he? No way he was that desperate. Kakashi was playing with him, taunting him and laughing at him and it would have severely pissed him off if the man hadn't always thrown him off guard with the light, nearly unbearable touches. It was killing him!

Then, after two morbidly embarrassing hours of this, Naruto showed his fatigue at the wrong moment and Kakashi got behind him. The next thing he knew he was on the ground and the Jounin was on top of him, pinning his arms to the grass above his head.

"Shit!" he cursed, struggling wildly in his sensei's grip. After a few seconds, he realized that Kakashi was too strong and that he wasn't getting out. He was going to be in _big _trouble if Kakashi noticed his state of arousal.

Kakashi was on top of him with both legs on either side of the boy's body, leaning over with said boy's hands in a tight grip, holding them to the ground. Naruto couldn't fight back the mortified blush nor the rush of hotness that went over him. Damn.

Seeing the boy blush, Kakashi didn't want to miss his chance. "Rough enough for you?" He asked coyly. Naruto turned cherry red and tried again to get up but to no avail.

"Nuh-uh Naruto, you didn't answer my question."

"What are you talking about?!" The blonde wiggled and squirmed, pulling his lower half as far away from the now chuckling Jounin as he could, which was impossible because Kakashi's full weight was on top of him. Still, it didn't hurt to try. Whether Kakashi felt it or not he didn't know, he certainly hoped not. Maybe staying still was a good idea.

"I said, was I rough enough for you?"

Naruto glared vehemently but couldn't deny to himself that Kakashi was definitely rough, and he _definitely_ likedit. But he kept his mouth closed and didn't give the man above him the satisfaction of embarrassing him further.

"I won't let you go until you answer me, Naruto. You put me on the spot about Sasuke, so I need to know if this training was as rough as you wanted it to be." Naruto grit his teeth and looked away.

"I've had underwear rougher than you!"

The glint in Kakashi's eye was immediate. "Your underwear looked quite comfortable, last time I saw."

Well, they didn't feel so comfortable at the moment, in fact they felt a bit tight.

"Fuck you!" He spat, wriggled again, and cursed.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this and then smirked, which made Naruto more uncomfortable. He leaned closer to the teen until his masked lips were at the boy's ear. Naruto barely managed to suppress a shiver.

"Well, if training wasn't rough enough for you, I can assure you that you're in no position to be making insults like _that_." As he said this, his clothed lips brush teasingly against his captive's ear.

Naruto was so aroused that all he could do was sigh. He tried not to close his eyes but everything was starting to get hazy and he was getting really hot, especially after training so hard. The equally hot man on top of him wasn't helping either.

"Or are you?" Naruto's half-lidded eyes popped open.

"N-no! Of course not!" He tried to protest but Kakashi's warm breath on his ear was making him dizzy with lust. Damn teenaged hormones!

"Are you panting?" Kakashi asked, leaning back to take a look at his face.

Panting? Who, him?! Shit! He had been panting! He had to find a good way to cover it up! "Of course I am! Who wouldn't, I'm tired and it's hot!"

"Sure that's all?" A mischievous glint danced in Kakashi's eyes and Naruto was reminded of a certain Uchiha-bastard.

"I'm sure! Now get off, I answered your stupid question."

He did say he would get off if Naruto answered his question but when he saw the boy panting like that he knew he had to push it. The kid may very well have been tired, but he wasn't panting like that a minute ago.

Naruto didn't really want Kakashi to get off of him, but if he held him down any longer, Naruto was going to embarrass himself more.

"If you're so hot, maybe you should take this sweater off."

Naruto didn't say anything, he just looked straight up, avoiding Kakashi's hot gaze. When he didn't respond Kakashi smirked wider. He quickly shifted Naruto's lithe wrists to one large hand and the other went to unzip the boy's sweater. Naruto looked down.

"What are you doing?"

"You said you were hot, so I'm helping you out by unzipping your sweater."

"You can help me out by letting me go. You're hot too you know!"

That statement was way too good to pass up. The Jounin tightened his grip on Naruto's wrist and yanked the zipper to his sweater down.

"Most people that think I'm hot want me to get on top of them or get off on top of them."

Naruto gaped. Was that a rasp in his sensei's voice?! "W-wha—I didn't mean it like that!" If he was were truly sincere in his endeavor he would have called the man a pervert but he was too horny to remember that he was supposed to be acting as if he really didn't want it. He wanted it alright, he wanted it so bad it hurt.

"Or would you rather be on top? Would that make you feel better?" Yeah right, better! Now Kakashi had a knowing grin on his face that Naruto could see through his mask and a hand on his chest.

"I meant that you are too warm and it's not making me any cooler!"

"Want me to take your shirt off?"

"What?!" Naruto spluttered indignantly. How could Kakashi assume that he wanted to endure such torture?!

"But I'd have to rip it off you, wouldn't want to let you escape now." The look on the copy-nin's face was almost nice but came just short of failing miserably.

"Why won't you let me up?" Naruto griped, trying to act like what Kakashi said earlier about ripping his shirt off hadn't made him even hotter.

"I don't want to." Leave it to his sensei to just say something like that.

"Why not?!"

"Because it's fun watching you squirm and it's even more amusing watching you hope that I don't notice that you've had an erection since I pinned you to the ground. Maybe longer than that."

Naruto gasped in shocked shame. He turned his head to the side and refused to look at the other out of embarrassment. He should have known that Kakashi would find out and use what he couldn't control to torture him. Just like everyone else did.

Kakashi watched his student's face fall with shame and stopped smiling. He hadn't meant to make the Genin sad. He thought that Naruto would scream at him and try to deny it, but apparently he had done something wrong.

"But you're a teenager, things like that happen to boys your age. You wouldn't get a boner because of me."

_'I'm not that lucky'_

Naruto stayed silent and Kakashi felt something inside of him soar. Hope?

"Would you?" he ventured boldly. Naruto's head shot up with an angry hiss.

"Damn you! You think you can just make me feel any way you want and rub it in my fa---

"That's so fucking hot." Kakashi interjected quietly.

"You know what asshole, you can go take a long walk off a---wait a minute, what?" He stared incredulously at Kakashi, not quite believing what he had heard.

"I said that's so fucking hot." Kakashi repeated confidently. God the kid was cute when he was surprised like that.

Naruto grew hot in the face again and looked away. "W-why?" Why would Kakashi say something like that? Was he taking it the wrong way? Was he even hearing it the right way?

"Why is it hot? Well, you're sexy as hell for starters and just thinking of you having a boner gives me one too." Actually that was a bit of a lie. He got a boner when Naruto said fuck him and it hadn't gone down since. Thank Kami for baggy pants and shy blonde boys.

Just as he thought, blue eyes immediately darted down to see the evidence for himself and Kakashi chuckled, partly because he knew that with the way he was sitting, Naruto wouldn't be able to see it unless he stood.

"If you don't believe me, you can touch it." He was pushing it and he knew it. What if Naruto was repulsed by his boldness? Thinking this, he hadn't realized that he had yet to let go of Naruto's hands. The boy didn't say anything but began to breath noticeably shallower.

A kinky idea went through Kakashi's mind and he decided that while Naruto still had his attentions on his lower half that he would do it. He leaned forward all the way into the blonde and sidled his face alongside the younger one then, making sure he was perfectly aligned, pressed his aching hardness down forcefully into Naruto's stomach. The teen instantly gasped and his head fell back and hit the ground with a dull thud. His eyes had rolled clear into the back of his head and the gasp morphed into a desperate moan. Hearing the sound, Kakashi couldn't help but groan in his student's ear and press harder, pushing his hips up and down slowly.

Whatever little bit of restraint Naruto had dissolved at the point of sensation. His hips snapped up of their own accord and he couldn't stop the loose, "Uhhh!" that left his lips. Still with his wrists locked above his head by the older ninja's hand, Naruto twisted and squirmed, dying to know what the hardness in his sensei's pants felt against his own arousal. Sensing his desperation, Kakashi shuffled downward a little and moved his hand down to grip Naruto's ass and push his hips up to grind against his erection.

"Oh fuck!" Naruto hissed. He was trying to think of how they got to the point that his sensei was humping him on the ground outside but his brain short-circuited and fried and all he could feel was the Jounin's heavy body atop his own and it was the best feeling in the world.

"You like that, Naruto?" Kakashi whispered in his ear. Just as Naruto was about to respond he gave a sharp thrust against the boy's hips and Naruto felt his world shatter as the shaky, loud "_Yessss_!" turned into a series of shaky, sobbing, gasps and moans and he closed his eyes, arched his lower half into Kakashi's and let his orgasm take the breath out of him.

All the control Kakashi had flew out the window when he saw his beautiful student climax. His own head whipped back with a deep growl of "Oh God!" and he blew his load in his pants, grinding roughly against the smaller hips beneath his, making Naruto cry out louder.

He laid down on top of Naruto and tugged his mask down without picking his head up. The blonde fought for breath, the colors of the world going back to sky blue and grey. His body felt like it was on fire, he was so hot. He groaned and wiggled under Kakashi's limp body and the Jounin rolled off of him and sat up with an exhausted sigh.

Naruto all but ripped his sweater and shirt off, outright moaning as a breeze caressed his tan young chest. Kakashi stared. Feeling the unwavering glance at his exposed body, the blonde glanced at his sensei, and blushed.

"T-that was…" Kakashi kept staring at him the same way and he lost the nerve to speak, overwhelmed by his sudden nervousness of the man that had just given him the best orgasm of his short life.

"Amazing? Yeah, I'd have to agree with that." He said softly. He smiled and it was then that Naruto saw that he was mask-less. He wanted to turn away out of respect but after what had just happened, the gesture would have been pointless. He didn't know what to say but he knew that he wanted more to happen than just that. Noticing the longing look on the boy's face, Kakashi decided he would wait a while and see what Naruto would do about it. He was just so damn cute, sitting there panting and staring at the ground red-faced and nervous, Kakashi just wanted to pin him to the floor and fuck him breathless.

"Why did you do that? W-with me?"

"Like I said earlier, you're very sexy, Naruto."

The boy frowned. "I'm not…"

"Yes, you are. I've never seen anybody that could look so hot and not even try like you can. And you've got the nicest ass I've ever seen. You're cute as hell and you just make me so…." Kakashi stopped there, not wanting to get into the way he really felt about his student. Naruto glanced up at him.

"I kinda…I mean I like you, sensei. I like you a lot." He whispered and looked back down.

"What is this?" He asked after a moment of silence. At first Kakashi didn't know what he meant.

"This?"

"This." Naruto gestured a finger between them and Kakashi looked up thoughtfully.

"This is…whatever you want it to be." A faraway looked rented Naruto's eyes.

"You mean…I could call you my boyfriend?"

Kakashi had to laugh. God he was so cute.

"If that's what you wish, we can be boyfriends. But you know, it's up to you to keep that between us…or not." Kakashi didn't care. It wasn't like he had never had a boyfriend before.

"I'd like that…" Naruto replied. He looked up at Kakashi and gave the man the full brunt of his emotions at the moment and the Jounin nearly recoiled in shock.

"I think I—

"Don't." Kakashi cut him off. Before the sad look could cross the teen's face, he continued. "You're too young to mean it. Give it some time, when you truly understand what you feel, I'll be waiting. Even I can't say I love you, though I do feel very strongly for you. Time is the most important thing we can dedicate to this relationship." Naruto nodded slowly, understanding, but at the same time, confused as to what he actually did feel. If it wasn't love, then what was it?

As bad as Kakashi had wanted him a few minutes ago, he wouldn't take advantage of a confused child, because that was just what Naruto was. A child. Most civilians would think him a pedophile, or a child molester, but he wouldn't be the first shinobi in Konoha history to fall in love with a much younger person. Ninja knew all to well that real love was hard to find and that they had to take it where and however they could get it. Children had seemed much safer too.

"Hungry," he asked the contemplative boy. Naruto looked up and grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah."

* * *

That night, Kakashi found himself slamming Naruto up against the wall right outside of his front door, furiously kissing his gasping soon-to-be lover. He felt up every area his hands could reach, eventually stopping at the boy's lovely ass and squeezed savagely, earning a good moan in return. He could only vaguely remember how it had come to this, but all he knew was that he couldn't stop touching the boy, couldn't stop the burning desire to taste him all over, couldn't keep himself from harshly grinding into the lithe figure pressed up against the wall. Though he had humped himself and the blonde to orgasm earlier, even he had to admit that the pushing was a little rough.

Not that Naruto was complaining. No, if anything, he seemed to enjoy the rough and tumble forcefulness of Kakashi's kisses and humping. If the moans weren't enough to go by, then the nearly equally rough reciprocation was. He wrapped his legs around his sensei's hips and threw his head back as the man licked and sucked his way viciously down to the flesh of his neck.

In their lust-induced haze, neither of them seemed to realize that they were still outside of Kakashi's apartment and that people did walk by that area to get to their own. Which was exactly what happened. A man happened by and his eyes bulged several inches out of his head upon climbing the stairs and rounding the corner only to be greeted by such a sight.

"Oh my god!" It was Kakashi who had heard, because Naruto was so horny he couldn't hear anything but their moans and grunts. The copy-nin only gave the man a short look before ripping his keys out of his pocket and picking his blonde sex-kitten up with one hand and carrying him into the room, slamming the door in the bewildered man's face.

There were no thoughts of a bed as he took them both to the floor, all the while his lips were still attached to the blonde's throat. He paused briefly to lean back and take his shirt off, ridding Naruto of his with a loud ripping noise. Naruto's eyes widened when his shirt was hastily torn from his body but the expression was soon overridden by a pleasured grimace when Kakashi swooped in and took one of his soft pink nipples into his mouth.

"Fuck you're so damn hot!" The Jounin hissed into his skin. He couldn't believe how fast Naruto had gotten him worked up. As stated earlier, he couldn't really think of all the details right then, but all he really could bring up was Naruto taking his weapons off and slapping his own ass saying something to him about, "Wait 'til every hears you're tapping this!" And the rest was just a hot daze.

Naruto arched his chest up to the delicious ministrations of his teacher's mouth and tried at the same time to get one of his legs between Kakashi's so that he could rub his aching dick on the man's thigh, anything to relieve the painful erection he had. Kakashi wasn't unaware of this.

He stopped playing with the now red nipples and sat back, looking with both lust filled eyes down to his student's straining cock. Oh, how he wanted to slide those sexy blue shorts down that lovely body. Naruto stared up at him with cloudy blue eyes that perfectly matched the shorts and writhed just a bit and Kakashi nearly came his pants---again.

With both hands he pushed the shorts down the teen's perfect little hips and the instant his smooth tanned dick popped out Kakashi bent over and sucked the entire length into his mouth. Naruto cried out and his hands flew to the Jounin's hair to push him away in surprise, but a hot hand on his desperately aching balls turned his shock to dust in the wind.

"_Kakashi!!_"

The man's mouth was pressed tightly against his groin where a slight feathering of unnaturally soft strands of blonde lay, and all Naruto could feel aside from his own rapidly pounding heart was the convulsing and constricting of his sensei's throat. He didn't even have to push his hips up for more, the older ninja was that rough and swift. Before Naruto knew what was happening, for the second time that day, he forcefully surrendered to orgasm. His hips jerked, his head fell back bonelessly, and his eyes clenched tight, tears escaping the corners as a pained scream tore from the depths of his being.

Kakashi didn't have to swallow because the blonde's cum went straight down his throat but he pulled back to catch some in his mouth and relish in the boy's taste. And it was certainly something to relish in, for Naruto tasted exactly like a strawberry crème saver. Who knew, what with all that ramen.

"Oh my god Kakashi," Naruto huffed when the last drops of his seed was expelled from him by said man's still gently suckling mouth. The mind-blowing daze began to slow and his vision gained back the color around the edges and Naruto lied there limply on the floor, blissfully unaware that Kakashi had gotten up and walked away down the hall. After a few seconds he realized how alone he felt and sat up.

"Where did sensei go?" He blinked, looking around. Then Kakashi walked back into the room with something in his hand. Naruto gave him a sheepish smile.

Kakashi walked to the kitchen and beckoned the boy to follow him with a wave. Naruto got up on wobbly legs and allowed himself to be lead to the center of the room.

"I want to fuck you on my kitchen table." Kakashi told him in a voice Naruto could definitely say he had never heard before. It was sexy to him. He blushed and nodded, giving the table a calculating look. Well it did look sturdy, and it was grounded to the floor…

"Bend over for me, baby." Naruto did as he was told and bent over the table, wishing a little that he wasn't so exposed. Just when he thought that his shorts, still pooled around his ankles, were offering some protection from his sensei's leery gaze, the Jounin lifted each of his legs and took him for that too. He had no underwear on. Neither of them did.

"Why the red face, Naruto? You're gorgeous, and I promise I like everything I see."

He gently kicked open the boy's legs and opened the tube of lubricant he brought with him from his bedroom. His movements were calm and patient, but he _really_ couldn't wait to sink into the magnificent heat of Naruto sexy little ass. He softly rubbed his long fingers up and down the crack of the blonde's ass, smearing the lube before stopping to play with the sweet little rosebud of Naruto's tiny virgin hole. He whispered a strong curse and stepped up closer to Naruto, wrapping a hand around the teen's middle. He leaned forward and ground his still clothed dick against his left ass cheek. Soon it got to the point where the Jounin was moaning softly with his eyes closed, head back and finger feverishly rubbing the sweating kid's entrance. He was lost in a world of lust, so close to coming in his pants again that his eyes rolled into his skull, lost to the sensation of Naruto's sweet young body and deliciously soft hole.

"Oh fuck," He breathed. Below him Naruto was slowly gyrating his hips against his sensei's two fingers, pleading silently for him to slide them inside, but the Jounin either didn't get the message or he wasn't being clear enough. But before he could express what he wanted, Kakashi backed away and dropped to his knees behind him. Turning his body so that he could see what his sensei was doing, he cooed with pleasure when Kakashi firmly pressed the two digits against his twitching boy-hole. Less than a minute later he was crying out as the man's tongue slid across his needy little orifice with quick little swipes designed to drive his little lover crazy with desire.

Naruto just couldn't take it anymore and whined desperately, "Fuck me sensei, god please give it to me, please sensei!!!" He couldn't stand the Jounin playing with his ass the way he was, couldn't stand not being penetrated. He needed it so bad, and he feared that if he didn't get it he would go mad.

Kakashi had to grip the base of his cock painfully tight to keep from coming. Good fucking god, the kid was going to make him come a second time and he wasn't even inside the boy yet!

Enough, he had had enough foreplay. He couldn't be bothered to finger the boy into readiness, he was just too horny to do it. He molded his body into Naruto's and attacked the blonde's neck with his mouth, tongue, teeth and all. When Naruto moaned loudly, Kakashi swiftly shoved half of his throbbing dick inside of him. Naruto wailed and clutched the table as a violent tremor of pain laced through his ass and lower back. Kakashi knew he was hurting him but he was so aroused that the boy's pain seemed to only add fuel to the fire.

"Ooohh, fuck, Naruto, fuck you're fucking tight!!" He hissed, and forced himself to the hilt into the heated body. Naruto stifled a scream by biting his bottom lip until it bled. It hurt, fuck, he knew it would, but Kakashi wasn't stopping for his pleas. Nothing he was saying was making the Jounin stop and it was hard for him to catch his breath with every thrust the older ninja made. Kakashi snarled curses in his ear and dug his fingers into Naruto's skin until there were small, bloody, crescent-shaped trenches on the boy's hips and ass. Three minutes of agony went by and Naruto hadn't even noticed that his grunts of pain had turned into moans of pleasure and pleas for more. At first he was muttering about how good it felt and how he wanted more, but when Kakashi caught on to his babbling he sped up his pace gradually until the sexy blonde was yelling his name and several other obscenities, jerking back wantonly on him.

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YEEESSSSSS!!!" Naruto shrieked in ecstasy. Kakashi had to hold theout of control, sex-crazed fox vessel's hips still just to keep standing. Naruto gave a desperate groan at being subdued.

"Sensei, noooooo, please…I need it harder and faster! Oh sensei, I need it now!" Kakashi buried his sweaty face into the nape of Naruto's damp neck and gave the boy the ruthless fucking he was begging so much like a little slut for. The teenager sobbed as he felt his teachers hands grip the sides of the table next to his own and use it for leverage to pound his ass harder than he ever thought possible. Large black dots filled his sight as consciousness rocked to and away from him like a windswept boat in a spinning sea. The table creaked like it was dangerously close to snapping, its four legs weak in comparison to the force of their fucking.

Kakashi had been around the block and knew great sex when he had it, some of his best sex had been had on missions, the roughest, hottest encounters that he remembered for days afterwards but this….this he would never forget. He had never fucked anything so hard in all of his life. The thought that he might have been tearing Naruto never crossed his mind, just the thought of the nut numbingly rough thrusting of his and Naruto's smaller body. Flesh against flesh. Heat against heat. Desire against desire. It was all he had never thought it could be and more. In an uncharacteristic moment of absolute bliss, Kakashi decided, as he came so hard his balls felt like they were on fire, that he would never get tired of screwing Naruto. Naruto was the embodiment of sex, there was just no other way to see it, especially not now, when the blonde was screaming his name at the tops of his powerful little lungs and arching back against him and the distinct sounds of wood being splintered and wetness hitting a solid surface keenly reached his ears.

Kakashi stumbled backward after having emptied what felt like everything he had into his young student and Naruto, without the heavy support of the older man, crumbled to the floor and onto his knees. With his last bit of energy, Kakashi jutsued them to his bedroom and collapsed with Naruto on top of him. Before he had gotten to the bed, his lover had fallen asleep, exhausted. Kakashi grinned pervertedly in the evening darkness and wrapped a possessive arm about his new mate.

Yeah, he couldn't wait to let everyone know who was tapping that.

END.

I don't know what came over me…whew, I feel so….dirty. I love it.


End file.
